Mi Mejor Regalo de Navidad
by Ary Masen
Summary: Fue en los dias proximos a navidad cuando se conocieron, fue en navidad cuando se enmoraron y amaron y ahora una nueva navidad los prepara para una experiencia inolvidale... !Felices Fiestas! OS de regalo para todas aquellas que me aguntan..


Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko T… Yo solo em divierto con los personajes, la historia es completamente mia

_**Mi mejor Regalo de Navidad**_

.

.

Era la mañana de navidad y como todas ellas me levante deseosa para ver que había para mi bajo el gran pino decorado con luces y bolitas de colores, baje las escaleras de par en par y casi me resbalo al llevar medias de lana. Estaba haciendo un frio terrible en Tokio

Llegue al árbol rápidamente agachándome todo lo que podía para tomar el primer obsequio era grande forrado en un hermoso papel verde brillante y con un lazo rojo en el centro, lo abrí como la niña ansiosa que era y no pude evitar el sonido de satisfacción cuando me di cuenta lo que era

Una computadora portátil nueva

-Hay cosas que sencillamente nunca cambian-dijo una voz melodiosa a mis espaldas-pareces una niña- me iba a levantar con todo el ánimo de sacarle mi lengua en una actitud completamente infantil, pero solo fue verlo para que toda mi actitud se fuera a pique, ahí estaba el tan guapo, con una pequeña camisilla y sus pantalones de pijama de rayas azul su pecho fuerte y duro como cincelado por los mismos dioses su cabello negro y sedoso y esa boca que me hacia morir cuando se fusionaba con la mía –Ven a desayunar preciosa-dijo con la espátula en la mano mientras me llamaba con su mano

Trate de levantarme y no pude ¡genial! Mis ojos se anegaron en lágrimas cuando escuche la estridente risa de Darién

-Amor-susurro levantándome por debajo de los brazos –No debiste tirarte allí-dijo dejándome en mis dos pies y dándome un pequeño beso -¿te gusto tu regalo? Asentí mientras él me dirigía hasta la mesa del comedor, habían tortitas de harina, pan, leche y jugo natural. el café había sido completamente desterrado de nuestra mesa hacia 8 meses atrás

-Tenias que burlarte-dije con un puchero mientras lo veía terminar de picar la fruta y colocarla en un recipiente para traerla a la mesa

-Lo siento amor pero fue inevitable -dijo sentándose a mi lado –Pensé que este año debido a obvias razones no lo harías, pero me equivoque tu nunca cambiaras Serena Tsukino

-¡El hecho de que por tu culpa ahora parezca una pelota, no te da derecho a burlarte de mí! –dije enojada antes de llevarme una fresa a la boca

-Yo te veo hermosa, como esa mañana de navidad –fue allí cuando mis recuerdos volvieron a mi

Fash Back-

Mi mama me había hecho colocar un vestidito color rosa muy bonito y luego había dicho que pasaríamos a recoger al ahijado de mi papa que debía ser buena niña y prestarle mi habitación mientras acomodaban el ático para el

-¡Porque no puede quedarse en la habitación de Sammy?-le pregunte a mi mama ya que no quería que nadie ocupara mi nueva cama de princesas de Disney

-Porque Sammy no tiene cama amor-dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano y entrabamos al hospital

-¡porque estamos aquí mami?-dije mirando a mi mama cuando nos sentamos en una silla esperando a mi papa, la abuela Selene se había quedado con Sammy, mientras nosotros veníamos por ese niño

-Sere- mi mami toco mi mejilla dulcemente-A los seis años hay cosas que quizás no entiendes, los papis de Darién ahora están con el abuelo Thomas en el cielo y al ellos no tener familiares tu papa como su padrino debe quedarse con el

-¡porque se fueron al cielo? ¿Estaban viejitos? –pregunte mientras veía los ojos de mi mami achinarse en una pequeña sonrisa

-No amor, papito Dios los llano y ellos tuvieron que irse-dijo mi mama

-Y todo está listo amor-la voz de mi padre me hizo alzar los brazos para que el me alzara- Vamos a verlo o prefieres esperar aquí-dijo mi padre y ella devolvió el mismo gesto cariñoso de acariciar su mejilla mientras él se consolaba con su mano

-¡Papi!-chille llamando su atención hasta que el bajo y me alzo en sus brazos

-¡y esas flores?-dijo Mirando el pequeño ramito de rosas rojas-¿Son para Darién? –asentí-le encantaran princesa-me bajo de sus brazos luego de un sonoro beso en mi mejilla, tomo mi mano y suspiro-Vamos amor-miro a mi mami y ella le tendió su mano y juntos caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación de color azul cielo, cuando papa abrió la puerta mis ojos se quedaron prendados del niño que estaba allí adentro

Se veía triste así que corrí hasta la cama soltándome de la mano de mi papa y le extendí las rosas

-Son para mí-dijo en un susurro yo asentí mostrándole los dos dientes que me hacían falta –Gracias –dijo antes de tocarse la cabeza y gemir un poco

-Estas bien hijo-mi padre lo miro preocupado

-Si señor el dolor dijo que todo pasaría poco a poco –dijo mirando a mi padre-Podemos irnos de este lugar señor

-Si hijo –dijo mi padre ayudándolo a levantar de la cama

-Soy Serena-dije dándole mi mano

-Darién –dijo o al menos así dicen que me llamo-dijo mientras se colocaba las sandalias que estaban debajo de su cama

De camino en el auto de papa Darién no dijo nada yo me dedique a mirarlo fijamente sus ojos eran azules como el océano y su cabello negro como la noche

-Sabes te voy a prestar mi cama de princesas-dije esperando que el contestara algo pero no fue así , los siguientes días fueron iguales algunas veces lo escuchaba llorar desde mi habitación habían días que se la pasaba sumergido en la lectura como si necesitara aprender muchas cosas, llego el mes más esperado por todos a unos cuantos días de la mañana de navidad estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala escribiendo mi carta a Santa Claus mientras Darién leía un libro

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto

-Tienes lengua –dije riendo, pero el no rio-Lo siento es que no te había escuchado hablar desde el hospital, hago la carta a Santa Claus para que me traiga mi muñeca de Hanna Montana –dije riendo

-Crees que si le hago una carta a Santa Claus pueda traerme a mis papas –dijo apartando el libro

-Umm no se no he visto que hagan papitos en el Polo Norte, además mi mami dijo que tus papitos estaban con Diosito, pero nada perdemos con intentar –dije rasgando una hoja del block y entregándole un crayón

Y la mañana de navidad llego como todas baje corriendo las escaleras no sin antes avisarle a Darién para que juntos fuéramos al árbol, Mi muñeca de Hanna Montana estaba allí y cuando apretaba su mano ella cantaba "Forever", mis papas estaban allí junto con Sammy que tenía en sus manos un arma todo, habían muchos regalos para Darién, pero no el que él había pedido –No está –dije

Darién se levanto de golpe del sofá y corrió escaleras arriba buscando el ático, papa fue tras él pero lo sentí tocar la puerta muchas veces y al parecer el no le abrió, fui a la cocina y tome varias galletas que había horneado mama Ikuko y se las lleve el no las quiso así que me subía su cama y me quede acariciando sus cabellos.

Y así pasaron una dos, tres y siete navidades seguidas ahora Darién tenia dieciseises años y a pesar que hablaba un poco mas y era muy bueno en la escuela siempre que era la mañana de navidad él se encerraba en el ático y por más que mis padres o Sammy intentarán hablar con él solo dejaba que yo pasar a consolarlo estábamos escuchando música desde el reproductor de audio nuevo que mis padres le habían dado a Darién la navidad pasada y que hasta ahora sacaba del envoltorio, cuando no pude evitar reírme

-¿Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia conejillo?

-Tu cabello-dije llegando hasta donde el y pasando mis dedos ente sus cabellos- recordaba cuando veníamos del hospital aquel día y yo vi tus cabellos y pensé que eran iguales a una noche sin estrella

-Pues el tuyo parece un día en pleno desierto-dijo riendo

-Lo sé-susurre aun riéndome

Ambos soltamos una carcajada quedándonos callados de un momento a otro-Gracias por haberte quedado anoche conmigo Sere, esta ha sido mi mejor mañana de navidad

-Si ya sé que me amas Darién Chiba - él se quedo de piedra mirándome fijamente -¿Me amas?-le pregunte mientras lo veía fijamente

-Sere yo – sin saber lo que hacía me hacer que a él volviendo a deslizar mis dedos por su cabello, mi nariz golpeo la suya y rose mis labios con los suyos tímidamente, dos beses antes de que su manos se cerniera mi nuca y nos diéramos ese beso que tanto había anhelado en silencio

-Mama, Papa. Darién, Serena ¡ya Amaneció! –Grito Sammy –haciéndonos separar de nuestro torpe pero hermoso beso, podía sentir el sonrojar de mis mejillas y ver como el pecho de Darién subí y bajaba tan erráticamente como el mío, por unos momentos todo fue silencio hasta que reaccione

-¡ya amaneció es navidad! –y antes que Darién pudiera decir algo ya estaba bajando escaleras abajo sin importar que mis medias resbalar con la madera del piso, estaba llegando al ultimo escalón cuando pise mal iba caer pero los brazos de Darién me sostuvieron, mis mejillas volvieron a tener el color de la nariz de Rudolf mientras que Darién no sabía si burlarse por mi infantileria o darme un beso como el que nos habíamos dado segundos atrás

El leve carraspeo de la garganta de mi papa me hizo recordar a que había bajado esa mañana Juguetes + Arbol, me libere del abrazo de mi niño de cabellos de noche llegando hasta el árbol y tratando de apartar a Sammy que acaparaba todo el lugar

-Tienes quince –dijo mi hermanito a lo que yo con toda la madurez que poseía a mis quince años le saque la lengua – y lo empuje para tomar mi regalo, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en Santa pero era navidad y ¡habían regalos! , tome la caja plateada que tenía mi nombre y pase de un tiro al aire la caja con el nombre de Darién un nuevo Iphone Force hizo que mi corazón palpitara de tal manera que termine siendo cargada por papa como en los viejos tiempos

-Te amo –lo bese-Eres el mejor papa de todo el mundo-dije abrazándolo fuertemente

-Deberías de amar a Santa el fue quien te lo trajo-dijo Sammy mirándome fijamente

-Y lo amo pero fue papa quien llevo nuestras cartas a la empresa de correo, por eso lo amo mas a el enano-respondí –dándole un nuevo beso a mi padre

-Yo también te amo mi niña, pero me pregunto si me amarías igual si de en vez d un celular de última generación te hubiese dejado un pedazo de carbón

-No me simpatizas –bufe ante la risa de todos los presentes-¿No abrirás el tuyo?-dije mirando a Darién que mantenía la caja en la mano, mientras me acercaba a el

- Ya sé que es, muchas gracias padrino –dijo mirando a mi padre

-Y como sabes –dijo Sammy mirándolo fijamente

-Soy adivino, y adivino que si miras detrás del árbol vasa encontrar ese Max Steel que tanto quisiste-dijo antes de que mi hermano saltara en busca de su figurilla de acción predilecta –También ahí algo para ti-susurro en mi oído, me gire buscando entre mis regalos pero todos eran de Sammy-Busca bien yo se que está ahí –dijo y entonces encontré la pequeña caja y la tarjeta doblada

_Hace siete años tu me diste una rosa hoy yo te devuelvo una solo que esta no se marchitara .. Te quiero conejillo_

Abrí la pequeña cajita para encontrarme con una hermosa cadena cuyo dije era una hermosa rosa en pequeñas piedrecillas

-El dependiente dijo que era Murano-la saque de la caja completamente embelesada y luego se la di para que el me la colocara levante mi cabello y pude sentir como los dedos de Darién rosaban mi piel haciéndome recordar el pequeño beso

Que luego de varios meses de práctica se volvía más intenso, apasionante, desquiciante, y sobre todo exigía cada vez más, un año en silencio en secreto ya que no sabía lo que dirían mis padres hasta que nuevamente la navidad tocaba a la puerta, esa noche los besos no habían bastado, la ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo y solo quedaron dos jóvenes inexpertos en el arte de amar

Sus besos en cada parte de mi cuerpo, los ocho minutos más dolorosos de toda mi existencia el palpitar de nuestros corazones como música de fondo, acompañado por pequeños jadeos y gemidos, las manos queriendo gravar con fuego cada pedazo de piel, para terminar empapados y al final encontrarnos en ese acantilado donde saltamos al mismo tiempo mientras veíamos juegos artificiales

-Te hice mucho daño-pregunto cuando deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho-Negué –aunque dolía como el infierno

-Sabíamos que dolería un poco al comienzo-dije mientras alzaba mi rostro buscando un beso mas

-Feliz navidad Serena-dijo uniendo nuestros labios

-Feliz Navidad Darién –dije aun con sus labios sobre los míos

-Ahora lo entendí-dijo y yo lo mire sin entender- Dios llamo a mis padres pero en cambio –sonrió –me mando un ángel con flores – ahora la que sonreí fui yo-eres mi regalo de navidad Serena, mi mejor regalo de navidad-dijo volviendo a besarme mientras veíamos los primeros rayos del sol apareciendo por el horizonte

Fin Flash Back-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-A donde se ha ido la dueña de mi alma-dijo Darién frente a mí

-Recordaba,- a pesar de los años mi rostro aun adquiría ese tono carmín que el tanto adoraba cuando me descubría recordando algo-Nuestra primera vez –el beso mis labios suavemente antes de Tocar mi prominente vientre

-Mi mejor regalo de navidad-dijo sonriendo –Come tenemos el tiempo justo para una ducha e ir a casa señora Chiba, no tenía mucho apetito, ni tampoco había tenido muy buena noche además de que el bebe estaba inquieto, disimulaba muy bien ya que Darién estaba demasiado paranoico y si le decía que me estaba sintiendo un poquito mal seguramente me llevaba de cabeza al hospital y adiós regalos de papa, no es que fuera aponer en riesgo mi estado pero como doctora sabia que estos eran los síntomas del octavo mes afortunadamente solo quedaba uno solo…. Y entonces vendrían otros 8 o más minutos dolorosos

En casa todo estuvo como siempre el enano había llegado de la universidad e incorporado a la familia una nueva integrante Hotaru y su hermana Rey, no pasaron para mi desapercibidas las miradas que esta ultima lanzaba a mi marido, comimos entre risas, y anécdotas de Samuel en la U y de cómo su maqueta había sobrevivido al pequeño sismo de 7 años llamado Helios el hijo de Rey luego de mi parte favorita " los obsequios" donde fueron regalos y regalos para la pequeña Serenity me sentí tan cansada que lo único que deseaba era dormir, mama me aconsejo recostarme en su a, pero ni loca iba a dejar a Darién solo con las miradas que le lanzaba aquella chica pelinegra sin importarle que su esposo un hombre alto de cabellos platinados y ojos azules estuviese con nosotros, para mi fortuna Darién ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus miradas y si lo hizo las ignoro completamente

Llegamos a nuestra casa a las 7 de la noche quería darme un baño y recostarme, la espalda me estaba matando me desnude lentamente aprovechando que Dar aun seguía abajo revisando que todo quedara perfectamente cerrado, cuando pase por el espejo de cuerpo entero me detuve para verme, había crecido mucho en estos ocho meses. Diez kilos para ser exacto-suspire

-¿Que sucede? –Darién se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda tenia puesto su pantalón de pijama y aun no tenia camisilla, me pregunte cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había quedado de pie en el espejo –¿Serena?

-No veo mis pies, -dije con un puchero- parezco un elefante –una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla

-Yo no veo un elefante –dijo acariciando mi barriga-veo a una hermosa mujer que lleva en su vientre lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido después de encontrármela a ella-te vez hermosa mi amor, tan hermosa como aquella mañana después de nuestra primera vez.

-No digas mentiras, yo-sus labios callaron suavemente los míos

-Yo no miento Serena – sus manos desanudaron mi sostén quitándolo rápidamente y acariciando mis pezones-yo veo a una mujer mucho más receptiva-dijo cuando un gemido escapo de mi boca, mientras sus manos siempre tiernas masajeaban mis pechos, sus labios nuevamente se ocuparon de los míos mientras caminábamos hasta que el quedo sentado en la cama –Te deseo mi amor, su lengua trazo planos sobre mi vientre hasta bajar las braguitas- Te deseo como la primera vez, jamás vuelvas a decir que pareces un elefante, porque eso no es cierto- me tiro hacia el quedando perfectamente sentada sobre sus caderas, mis manos se fueron a sus cabellos fuertes y sedosos mientras lo sentía tantear mi entrada con su miembro

Su entrar en mi fue lento, excitante, sus manos acariciaban cada poro de mi piel, sus besos incendiaban mi boca y cuando sentí que no podía quedarme quieta se dejo caer a la cama dejando a mí el trabajo de llevarnos a nuestro paraíso personal, alcance el clímax gritando su nombre mientras su caderas envestían cuando las mías iban a hacerlo no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo sentí como expulsaba en mi interior

-Eres asombrosa Serena Chiba-dijo dando pequeños besos en mi frente -¿te parece una ducha juntos? –Asentí-dejando que él me llevara hasta el baño, desafortunadamente ya no podíamos usar la bañera, pero si nos bañamos entre besos y pequeñas caricias, agotada como estaba me deje caer en la cama y a los pocos minutos ya estaba completamente dormida..

Desperté al sentir como un liquido caliente salía de mi cuerpo -¡Darién!-lo llame -¡Darién es Selene!

-Si amor ya voy a verla-dijo entre sueños

-¡No seas idiota Darién despierta! Creo que rompí fuente, dije levantándome de la cama

-¡Que tú qué?-se levanto de inmediato –tu calma tranquilizante yo ire a buscar el auto y nada va pasar tu solo-se veía tan bello desnudo y caminando de una lado a otro en la habitación que por un momento quise dejarlo pero una contracción me hizo sisear de dolor

-Darién, Céntrate –dije cuando lo vi colocarse de puntillas sobre el sofá donde yo me había sentado a causa de la contracción –Ve a la habitación de Serenity en el closet esta su maleta, yo iré por la mía

-No tú no te muevas cada cuanto son las contracciones –hablaba rápidamente

_Darién –lo tome de las mejillas para que me mirara fijamente -¿recuerdas la respiración en el curso de preparto?-el asintió- pues practícala amor ahora ve por la maleta yo puedo ir por la mía –dije mientras me levantaba con cuidado hasta llegar a nuestro closet tome la maleta y me cambie de ropa por algo menos húmedo y suspire al sentir una nueva contracción – "diablos duele"-pensé mientras volvía al sofá, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Darién llego con la malta y las llaves del auto

-Vamos amor ya tengo todo listo-dijo iba a reír al verlo pero una jodida contracción actuó de nuevo haciéndome gemir de dolor – espere que pasara un poco mientras mi esposo me miraba sin saber qué hacer, tomo el celular y marco al hospital-Haruka el bebe va tener a Serena ya vamos para allá-dijo y colgó

Ahora si no pude evitar reír aunque sentía la leve pulsación de la ultima corrección

-¿qué es tan gracioso? Vamos no ya

Respire como nos habían enseñado en las clases –te amo amor-dije –y amo ver tus formas desnudas pero no creo que en el hospital quieran verte de esa forma

-¡Demonios, yo si decía que hacia frio!-gruño, mientras sacaba un jean y una polera

-Y dos yo voy a tener el bebe, no él a mi-iba seguir riendo pero la contracción volvió a mi -¡Diablos!-gemí mordiéndome el labio- Darién no termino de poner su zapato cuando llego a mi

-Soy un mal Esposo- dijo mientras me alzaba

- ¿Y tu zapato? ,

-Vendré por el ahora que venga por las maletas –dijo caminando hasta la puerta del apartamento

-No eres un mal esposo, pero si se te ocurre dejarme sola en el sótano del edificio, puedes empezar a considerarte hombre muerto-Gemí nuevamente ante una contracción mas-Date prisa están más seguidas –lo vi subir y bajar la escalera como loco traía las dos valijas y el zapato en la mano, me alzo en brazos y por fin salimos al hospital

Minutos de dolor…. O si estaba loca los minutos se transformaron n horas ocho exacta, un policía nos detuvo porque Darién venia a exceso de velocidad por ser 25 de diciembre aun los calles estaban atestadas de vehículos, para lo cual el policía nos ayudo, llegamos al hospital a las 11 de la noche Y Serenity Chiba Tsukino nació el 26 a las 8 y 33 de la mañana, dejándome exhausta pero feliz

Acaba de despertar al sentir la voz de Darién en la habitación, abrí los ojos para ver la habitación decorada con globos rosas y flores, la habitación azul celeste donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez

-Amor-Darién llego hasta mí con la mirada anegada el lagrimas mientras me daba un casto beso

-¿La viste?-pregunte

-Es hermosa princesa, muy parecida a ti pero tiene el color de mi cabello-dijo riendo

-Quiero verla-dije

-Sip ya la traerán-no había terminado de decirlo cuando Amy nuestra amiga y enfermera del hospital llego con un bultito rosa entre sus manos, Darién me ayudo a acomodarme mejor quedando casi sentada en la cama –estire los brazos y Amy me paso a mi pequeño milagro

-Los dejo solos-dijo mi amiga peli azul-Dale de comer, odia la formula-sonrió antes de irse

Descubrí mi pecho colocando el cachetito pálido de mi bebe cerca a mi pezón, su boquita se abrió en una perfecta "O" antes de capturarlo y empezara succionar, estaba embelesada viéndola comer, Darién se sentó a nuestro lado en la cama abrazándome fuertemente mientras su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro

-Mi mejor regalo de navidad Serena Tsukino

-Nuestro perfecto regalo de navidad mi amor susurre, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano en un gesto heredado por mi madre

Fin…..

.

.

.

Ahhhhh quiero llorar tan lindo, hoy no he trabajado … para las que nos aben renuncie lo que significa que tendré tiempo para actualizar…. Trabajo hasta el 30 así que no me presionen jejej estaba tratando de escribir EA y sé que Tanya va querer matarme pero amii no salió nada en cambio salió esta hermosura… jejej QUIERO UN ESPOSO ASI ¡ HE DICHO!...

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODAS CHICAS QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA Y LAS GUARDE SIEMPRE…

BESOS

Aryam…


End file.
